Random
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: David demam. Taeyong menangis. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jaehyun? Untuk meramaikan event #SaturdayWithJaeYong. Ficlet!


Random

Jaehyun, Taeyong, David

. . .

Jaehyun memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Kegelisahan melingkupinya sejak satu jam lalu. Sejak Taeyong menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa suhu tubuh David semakin tinggi. Dan bayinya itu tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Jaehyun bahkan dapat mendengar getaran suara menahan tangis milik Taeyong. Jaehyun segera memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Rumah minimalis itu terasa ramai karena suara tangisan bayi yang tak kunjung berhenti.

 _"_ _Jae, aku harus bagaimana? David tidak berhenti menangis?"_

Jaehyun sangat tahu jika gugup Taeyong tidak akan dapat melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan merasa sangat bersyukur karena Taeyong masih dapat menghubunginya di tengah keresahan yang melingkupinya. Dan Jaehyun hanya dapat mengumpat pelan karena perjalanannya berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya dikarenakan macet.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya saat jaehyun membuka pintu kamar adalah wajah merah Taeyong yang tengah menggendong David.

"J-Jae—" air mata yang sedari tadi Taeyong tahan akhirnya tumpah begitu melihat prianya datang.

Jaehyun segera mendekat pada dua harta yang paling berharga untuknya itu. David masih tidak berhenti menangis. Taeyong bahkan seperti telah kewalahan menenangkan bayinya itu. Jaehyun mengusap kepala Taeyong tersenyum tipis berharap ada seiris ketenangan yang menghampiri hati belahan jiwanya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Jaehyun segera menggendong David.

Jaehyun tersentak saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh David yang kelewat panas. Diiringi dengan tangisan penuh kesakitan dari David. Jaehyun bergegas menidurkan David di atas ranjangnya. Ia segera melepas pakaian atasnya hingga menampilkan otot-otot perutnya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada David yang masih menangis. Keduanya sudah dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Jaehyun segera berbaring di atas ranjang dan menempatkan David di atas dadanya. Meringis kecil saat panas dari tubuh David membakar kulit telanjangnya. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Bayi yang baru berusia 7 bulan itu mulai memelankan tangisnya. Jaehyun bersenandung pelan dengan tangan yang mengusap kepala bayinya. David mulai terlihat tenang. Matanya memejam dengan perlahan. Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang masih mematung di tampatnya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti membanjiri pipinya. "Kemarilah, _Hyung_!"

Taeyong segera menghapus air matanya dan berjalan mendekat pada dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu. ia duduk di samping Jaehyun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala David. Sinar matanya berbinar saat dirasanya panas yang sedari tadi menggerogoti tubuh David mulai turun.

"David akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_."

'Terima kasih, Jae. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika kau tidak segera pulang." Taeyong segera berbaring di samping Jaehyun. Ia menempatkan wajahnya tepat di perpotongan leher Jaehyun. Terpejam saat merasakan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Taeyong mendongak dan balas mengecup pipi Jaehyun. Lantas mencium bibir Jaehyun dengan lembut.

"Kalian berkeringat." Taeyong mengusap keringat yang membasahi bahu Jaehyun. Pipi david yang menempel pada dada Jaehyun ikut basah karena keringat.

" _Hyung_ , tolong lap badan David dan pakaikan baju yang lebih hangat."

Dengan gerakan cepat Taeyong segera meraih pakaian David dari dalam lemari juga handuk kecil. Pelan-pelan ia membuka selimut dan mengangkat David. Dibaringkannya David, dan dengan cekatan, Taeyong segera mengusap keringat yang menempel pada David juga memakaikan kembali baju untuk David. Taeyong tersenyum simpul saat tubuh David turun menghangat. Berbaring tepat di samping David dan memeluknya erat. "Cepat sembuh kesayangan _Mommy_." Mencium kening David dengan lembut.

Jaehyun sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah kanan David. Memeluk David juga Taeyong dalam satu lengannya. Jemarinya mengusap bekas air mata yang mongering di pipi Taeyong. "Jangan menangis lagi, _Hyung_."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat takut jika sampai David sakit parah. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kesakitannya dia." Jemarinya mengusap pipi gembil david.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau juga perlu istirahat." Jaehyun mengusap kepala Taeyong dengan lembut. Membiarkan prianya itu terbuai ke dalam alam mimpi.

Jaehyun terenyum simpul. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena informasi yang ia dapat dari internet untuk menurunkan demam. Jaehyun memang tidak dapat bekerja dengan fokus dan ia dengan senang hati mencari kiat-kiat menurunkan panas demam pada anak di internet. Dan semakin bersyukur saat usahanya berhasil. David dapat tidur dengan nyaman begitu pula dengan Taeyong.

END

Apa ini? Saya juga tidak tua. Rasanya terlalu kaku karena sudah lama tidak menulis. Kekacauan yang saya buat dalam fict ini disengaja. Dan ini terinspirasi karena obrolan guru-guru di sekolah tentang cara menurunkan demam anak. Semoga apa yang saya tuangkan disini juga bermanfaat untuk para ibu yang masih memiliki anak kecil. /halah

#SaturdayWithJaeYong

Mari kita ramaikan fiksi-fiksi Jaeyong di #WednesdayWithJaeYong dan #SaturdayWithJaeYong. Kita posting ff bersama di hari Rabu juga Sabtu.

Pyong~


End file.
